Who is He?
by Browneyedmami
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into another fight and Kagome goes home. Inuyasha follows her and listens in on a conversation between Kagome and her friends about a guy that's two-timing her with somebody who looks like her. Who is this guy?


An irate hanyou was sitting at the edge of a time-traveling well fuming.

"Stupid girl" he muttered to himself. "I'm going back to get that stupid wench!" And with those words, the hanyou jumped in the well.

On the other side of the well, a young girl was fuming as well. The girl was sitting on her bed in the shrine muttering obscenities about the hanyou .

"Stupid Inuyasha. Always comparing me to HER. Jerk. I should go out with Hojo…"

Just then, three of the girls friends showed up at her bedroom door.

The one named Yuka said

"Your mom let us up. We haven't seen you in so long!"

Ayumi, the shortest of the three noticed the distress in her friend and spoke up saying

"Kagome, is everything alright? You look kinda down."

At that moment, the object of her anger came through the well. He smelt her friends were there and heard them talking. He decided to listen in on their conversation. He heard one of her friends ask if she was ok.

"It's alright Ayumi, I'm fine" Kagome lied.

"Shut up Kagome, you know we can read you like a book. I know something's wrong." Yuka said.

"Yeah, I bet it's that two-timing boyfriend of yours isn't it?" the one named Eri chimed in.

_Boyfriend? _The hanyou thought to himself _Is she seeing someone behind my back? And he's two-timing her? I'll kill the asshole!_

"Erm….yeah you got me. We got into a fight over something stupid. It's the same routine. I get pissed, he yells at me, I go home in anger."

"Kagome, you love this guy don't you?" Ayumi asked.

_Love? Kagome loves some guy that's two-timing her? No way! I won't allow it!_

"Well, I suppose I do, but he's so caught up with his ex-girlfriend it's hard to tell if he even has any feelings for me at all."

"Didn't you say he usually gets temperamental and jealous when another guy comes around?" Eri asks.

"Yeah, and its rather flattering at the time it happens, even though I wouldn't admit it out loud. But then he later blames me and says I was the one who was flirting. It's really annoying."

"Kagome, he's no good for you. You deserve so much better. Someone like Hojo."

_Hojo…Thought I heard that name before. But if she's not seeing Hojo then who the hell is it?!_

"I suppose you're right, but it's just so hard to forget about him. I mean, I spend a lot of time with him. I think the thing that hurts the most is when he compares me to his ex. And what makes it suck is that I look like her. Can you believe that?!"

_Looks like her boyfriend's ex? Man, I feel pretty bad for kagome. I'm gonna kill him!_

At that moment, Inuyasha decided to burst through her window. Somehow he had acquired a bandana to cover his ears.

"Ok wench, who is this asshole? I'm gonna kill him! Nobody is gonna blame and insult you with me around."

All three girls giggled. Somehow they seemed to figure out that this was the boy Kagome always talked about. It might've been the serious blush on her face, the rudeness of the unidentified male, or her current inability to speak, but who knows.

"Well wench, whats the bastard's name? I'm gonna track him down."

"Inuyasha….I don't think that will be necessary."

"Well I think it is! Nobody hurts you and treats you like shit while I'm around!"

"Oh really? Is that so? Have you actually paid attention to the conversation I've been having with my friends?! Gosh your so thickheaded! I thought it would be easy to figure out who the guy is!"

"If it's so obvious baka, why don't you tell me? Is it Koga? Miroku?"

"Think about it Inuyasha….think hard. Theres one particular thing I said. I said I look like the person's ex. Make any sense yet?"

Inuyasha paused to think for a moment, but was still puzzled and oblivious.

"Still don't know wench, just tell me!"

"It's YOU, you stupid baka! I love YOU! I hate when you insult me and call me names, I hate when you get jealous and then blame it on me! And I especially hate it when you compare me to Kikyo!"

Kagome looked to see if she could get some support from her friends, but they were no longer there. At some point Kagome's friends had removed themselves from the scene and decided to go home.

"……"

When no response from Inuyasha came, Kagome fled from her room and out of the shrine gates. Inuyasha stood dumbstruck.

_She….loves me? She's upset because I compare her….to….Kikyo? I'm such a baka! I have to find her and let her know I love her too!_

With that though, the hanyou fled from the shrine to look for Kagome. He found her a couple of minutes later sitting on a park bench crying into her hands. Inuyasha went to sit down next to her. After a moment of silence Kagome spoke up.

"Inuyasha, if you're only here to make fun of me or insult me some more, it's best if you go back to the Feudal Era. I can't handle this right now. I'm not in the mood. I'll be back there tomorrow."

Another brief silence followed until Inuyasha finally spoke up

"Kagome, I know I'm horrible to you, and I'm sorry. It's just…I'm not good at the whole expressing my feelings thing. As far as seeing you with other guys, yeah it does make me jealous. And no, it's not just to upset you. It actually hurts sometimes to think I could lose you to someone else."

"but…" Kagome started to protest. Inuyasha quickly cut her off with a kiss. It was a quick kiss. Almost too quick in Kagome's mind

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you. I love you too Kagome. I didn't want to say anything until Naraku was dead because I didn't want any risks. And as far as Kikyo goes, yes I still love her."

Kagome looked to the ground in sadness. Inuyasha tilted her head back up and continued "I love her as a friend. Yes, I did have feelings her. Were they feelings of love? I don't think I could say they were. Because what I feel for you is ten times more than what I used to feel for her. I will avenge her death, and that's all. I will not follow her to hell. I want to be with you Kagome. Once this whole mess with Naraku is over I want you to be my wife, my mate."

Getting down on one knee in front of Kagome Inuyasha said "Kagome, will you be my wife? My mate? Mother of my future children? Will you make me the happiest hanyou alive?"

Tears forming in her eyes, Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms and said "YES!" before giving him a passionate kiss.

"Kagome can I mark you? It will hurt a little, but it will keep all other demons away from you. It will mark you as mine."

"Yes Inuyasha, you can mark me"

With that, Inuyasha sank his fangs into the nape of Kagome's neck. Kagome whimpered a bit, but the pain quickly subsided, and a mating mark formed.

"You're mine now Kagome. Only mine. And I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

"Lets go home" he said

Kagome reached up to kiss him and he picked her up in his arms. Once they broke the kiss, Inuyasha took off running back to the shrine and into the well. Once on the other side, Inuyasha gave Kagome a fiery kiss, and Kagome clung to him with desperation. Unknown to them, their friends were waiting. Sango cleared her throat and said "It's about damn time!"

The couple broke the kiss and looked at their companions. They knew that a serious battle was coming. But they had each other, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
